1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a bottle cap and, more particularly, to a bottle cap including an additive dispenser for introducing the additive into a container.
2. Prior Art
Different styles of caps or lids for containers (for liquids) are prolific. They are known in a variety of forms, which can include, for example: a tamper-evident ring; the ability to be re-sealable; a screw thread; or a combination of these. Such caps also include those that can be drunk through and resealed (“sipper tops”), either with or without a screw thread, so that the container is re-usable.
Drinks and drink containers where two components making the drink are best mixed immediately before drinking are available separately. However for some types of drinks, where the concentrate is in tablet or powder form, the availability of drinks with all elements for the drink in the one container are rare and hard to find commercially.
Furthermore, food and drug manufacturers market many concentrated products, e.g., powdered drinks and granulated medications which consumers add to a liquid after purchase. These food and drug products are typically sold in packets, jars, cans, and other similar packages, either in bulk or single size servings. It is easy to dispense a serving of powdered flavor concentrate or a dose of granulated medicine from any of those packages into a glass of water or other liquid; however, servings or doses cannot quickly, easily, neatly, and completely be dispensed from those packages directly into a typical narrow necked 16 oz. or 1.5 liter bottle of water or other liquid.